Bring It All Back!
by Dreamer Sleeper
Summary: Arthur Kirkland grow up with a story that he had come to hate more then life its self. But when he some how get's lost in the wood's he finds that the story head truly hate's is more really then he could of imaged it to be. Now he has to find out the secret past behind the tale while living with the monster and all of the talking, moving and very living objects in-side of the manor
1. Chapter 1

**Me: hi guys hope you enjoy this new Fic that I am writing right now ^^**

Warning's: Russia/England, human name's used, bad friend trio, beast!Russia/human!England 

**Pairing's  
Main: Russia/England, Romano/canada (yes i ship it hard lol XD)  
Side: prussia/hungry, Germany/Italy,  
One-sided: Spain/Romano, France/England, Russia/Belarus, prussia/canada  
Unknown: america/?, china/?, Japan/?, Ukraine/?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia of beauty and the beast at all so you can't sue me at all now plz enjoy the Fic! ^^**

Chapter 1: It All Starts With A Book My Son!

Long ago it's said that there was once a very large mansion hidden deep in the woods. the mansion was once the home of a young man and his two sisters. One day the man and both his sister vanished along with all the servants that lived and worked in side of the mansion. It's said that not long after the mansion was left abandoned a beast of monster as most say tuck residents in side of the mansion and that it would scare and living creature's or thing's away from place it now lives.

''What a lot of crap this story is'' Said a young 19-year-old Arthur Kirkland as he snapped the closed the book that he had only just moments age only just been reading in the small little run down book shop that his father owned.

''Oh come now Arthur that book has done nothing to you and I must disagree with you on that story being crap I find it enchanting to listen to'' Whined the blue-eyed, blond-haired French man as he tuck a sip from the glass of wine he was holding in his left hand.

''Shut it frog face your just lucky that you did not have to grow up with this horrible and stupid story'' Sighed Arthur as he rose from his chair and walked over to the book-case and put the worn old book away only to walk back over to his companion.

'Honhonhon~ oh Arthur you forget that i grow up with more... sexual books honhonhon~'' Laughed the perverted French man playfully as he winked at the English man who only blushed an angry red colour and grabbed the nearest book he could reach.

It was only a couple of minutes later that Arthur father walked down the stairs to see what all the noise was all about only for him to end up laughing at the sight lay out in front of him the sight being a very angry Arthur sat on the French man trying to hide him over the head with one of the uncensored romance book.

''M-my, my what a f-funny sight I am seeing now I-in front of me'' Laughed out the old man as he tried to catch his breath only for him to start laughing again as a very surprised and a very embarrassed Arthur jump of the now giggling French man that was once below him.

''A-ah father I-I did not mean to cause a lot of noise I-it just that this bloody ass erm said some think that kinda set me of on a rampage ... again hehe'' said Arthur as he glanced nervously at the French man and his father till he let his eyes wonder over to the book he had tried to hit over the frogs head only to yelp and toss the book in to the direction of the door as a man walked in to the shop.

''Ow who in hell's sake chucked this fucking book at my awesome head!...''

* * *

**Me: I must really like leaving my readers with cliff-hanger's now hehehe. any way be sure to R&R and pray that hopefully that i'll update this story soon. bye bye 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: hey guys I bet your all thinking wow she's added a new chapter pretty quick eh!. well lets just say that I'm really board and have nothing to do but to write lol any way the warnings and pairings are the same but if you want to pick who you want america, china, japan and Ukraine get with then I will be doing a poll for it. **

**Disclaimer: like I said in the last chapter I do not own Hetalia of beauty and the beast at all so you can't sue me**

''talking''

'thinking'

''_reading books or other things_''

_'reading books or things in head'_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Why Am I Stuck With Him?**

**_Recap from last time_**

_''Ow who in hell's sake chucked this fucking book at my awesome head!''_

* * *

_**now**_

_**normal POV**_

''Oh dear god not him again!, Someone, Any one just kill me now before he see's me!'' Whispered Arthur as he quickly hid behind the now standing up French man so that he would not be seen by the idiot that had been hit by the book he lobed toward the door.

''Ah bonjour Alfred i take it you came in here to see our dear friend Arthur, Non?''Smiled the french man as he forgot about Arthur who at that moment who was now currently dig his nails in to the french man side and back because said french man was keeping the load mouth america in the shop longer than Arthur was hoping for him to be.

''Oh yo Francis, Mr. Kirkland and yeah i you could say I am looking for Arthur and hey before I forget did you two see who throw this book at me?'' Grinned Alfred as he rubbed the newly red mark that had formed on his forehead from the when he was hit by the book after he walked in the shop.

''Good morning mister Jones it is a pleasure to see you again like always'' Said Mr. Kirkland as he sighed and rolled his eyes at his now hiding son's actions towards the young American that he had grown up with sins he was 5-years-old.

''Go away, Go away, Go away, Go away'' Was the only thing that Mr. Kirkland could hear his son saying as Mr. Kirkland started to organize the one of the many book shelves in his little book shop while now and then glancing back at Francis and Alfred.

''Well Alfred I hope you don't mind me asking but why was of why were you looking for Arthur hum?'' asked a very curious Francis as he tilts his head to the side like a puppy would when it doesn't understand.

''Oh well you see I heard from my brother, Who heard from the baker, Who heard from a small group of passer's by that they had come a cross some old creepy manor house deep in the wood'' explained the hyper American boy as he bounced from leg to leg as he stared at the French man.

**Arthur's POV**

'Stupid Alfred why can't he just fuck of...! WAIT! What a mansion deep in the wood no that's impossible h-he's probably just pulling Francis's leg ... but then he said he heard it from Matthew meaning it has to be true... N-NO maybe it is just the house that the writer of that stupid book based the manor house in his story on, Yea that's it' i was soon pulled out of my thoughts by Alfred and that big fat gob of his when he starter to talk again.

''wellll~ me and my bro Matthew or Mattie as i call him where planning on packing a few things and planning on heading out in to the woods to find this big old manor that the travelers where talking about'' boomed Alfred as he struck a pose 'huu knowing that idiot he'll get lost with in 10 or 20 minutes but then again he'll have is brother with him' shrugged Arthur.

''My, My this little trip of yours sounds fun Alfred honhonhon~ By any chance do you think that it could be possible for me to come along~'' chuckled Francis as he was thinking of some think perverted 'Oh my god why do i feel that some think bad will happen if i don't go along with them, Huu I guess there's no helping it then' thought Arthur as he sighed in defeat.

''BLOODY HELL! Why did i know you where going to ask that you good for nothing perverted frog and there is no chance that your going with them along because knowing you you'll molest poor Matthew'' huffed out loudly making Alfred and Francis who had forgotten that Arthur was hiding behind him jump out of their skins all while Mr. Kirkland just Chuckled behind his hand at the three young men's antics.

''OH MY GOD ARTHUR WHERE THE HELL DID YOU JUST COME FROM'' screamed out a very scared American as he held his hands to his chest to try to calm his pounding heart down as he stared at the no longer hiding Brit with large blue eyes 'God can that idiot's voice get any louder at all ... never mind I don't want to know if it can' a very pissed of Arthur thought as he uncovered his ear's.

''O-OH Arthur I had forgotten that you where hid... erm standing behind me h-ha-hahaha'' laughed Francis nervously as he glanced back at the very annoyed Brit behind him as said Brit glared dagger's at Alfred 'Why must I be surrounded by idiots all the time'' huffed Arthur angrily.

''Humm Father i'm of the pack my bags i will be down shortly'' With that Arthur walked over to the stair's and starter to walk up them to pack for his very long journey with these two idiot's and poor sweet Matthew 'i really feel for Matthew for having Alfred as his twin brother' Arthur sighed one last time before he went up.

* * *

Me: well people hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to R&R ^^

~(V)

c('')('') - Free bunnie for every one yay!


End file.
